Cassandra (metaphor)
.]] The Cassandra metaphor (variously labelled the Cassandra 'syndrome', 'complex', 'phenomenon', 'predicament', 'dilemma', or 'curse'), is a term applied in situations in which valid warnings or concerns are dismissed or disbelieved. The term originates in Greek mythology. Cassandra was a daughter of Priam, the King of Troy. Struck by her beauty, Apollo provided her with the gift of prophecy, but when Cassandra refused Apollo's romantic advances, he placed a curse ensuring that nobody would believe her warnings. Cassandra was left with the knowledge of future events, but could neither alter these events nor convince others of the validity of her predictions. The metaphor has been applied in a variety of contexts such as psychology, environmentalism, politics, science, cinema, the corporate world, and in philosophy, and has been in circulation since at least 1949 when French philosopher Gaston Bachelard coined the term 'Cassandra Complex' to refer to a belief that things could be known in advance.Bachelard, Gaston, Le Rationalisme appliqué PUF, Paris, (1949) Usage Psychology The Cassandra metaphor is applied by some psychologists to individuals who experience physical and emotional suffering as a result of distressing personal perceptions, and who are disbelieved when they attempt to share the cause of their suffering with others. Melanie Klein In 1963, psychologist Melanie Klein provided an interpretation of Cassandra as representing the human moral conscience whose main task is to issue warnings. Cassandra as moral conscience, "predicts ill to come and warns that punishment will follow and grief arise."Klein, M., Envy and Gratitude- And Other Works 1946-1963, p.293 (1975) Cassandra's need to point out moral infringements and subsequent social consequences is driven by what Klein calls "the destructive influences of the cruel super-ego," which is represented in the Greek myth by the god Apollo, Cassandra's overlord and persecutor.Klein, M., Envy and Gratitude- And Other Works 1946-1963, p.295 (1975) Klein's use of the metaphor centers on the moral nature of certain predictions, which tends to evoke in others "a refusal to believe what at the same time they know to be true, and expresses the universal tendency toward denial, with denial being a potent defence against persecutory anxiety and guilt." Laurie Layton Schapira In a 1988 study Jungian analyst Laurie Layton Schapira explored what she called the "Cassandra Complex" in the lives of two of her analysands.Laurie Layton Schapira, The Cassandra Complex: Living With Disbelief: A Modern Perspective on Hysteria (1988) Based on clinical experience, she delineates three factors which constitute the Cassandra complex: # dysfunctional relationships with the “Apollo archetype” # emotional or physical suffering, including hysteria or ‘women’s problems’, # and being disbelieved when attempting to relate the facticity of these experiences to others. Layton Schapira views the Cassandra complex as resulting from a dysfunctional relationship with what she calls the "Apollo archetype", which refers to any individual's or culture's pattern that is dedicated to, yet bound by, order, reason, intellect, truth and clarity that disavows itself of anything occult or irrational.Laurie Layton Schapira, The Cassandra Complex: Living With Disbelief: A Modern Perspective on Hysteria p.10 (1988) The intellectual specialization of this archetype creates emotional distance and can predispose relationships to a lack of emotional reciprocity and consequent dysfunctions. She further states that a 'Cassandra woman' is very prone to hysteria because she "feels attacked not only from the outside world but also from within, especially from the body in the form of somatic, often gynaecological, complaints."Laurie Layton Schapira, The Cassandra Complex: Living With Disbelief: A Modern Perspective on Hysteria p.65 (1988) Addressing the metaphorical application of the Greek Cassandra myth, Layton Schapira states that: Jean Shinoda Bolen In 1989, Jean Shinoda Bolen, Clinical Professor of Psychiatry at the University of California, published an essay on the god ApolloJean Shinoda Bolen, Gods in Everyman: A New Psychology of Men’s Lives and Loves (1989) in which she detailed a psychological profile of the ‘Cassandra woman’ whom she suggested referred to someone suffering — as happened in the mythological relationship between Cassandra and Apollo — a dysfunctional relationship with an “Apollo man”. Bolen added that the Cassandra woman may exhibit “hysterical” overtones, and may be disbelieved when attempting to share what she knows.Jean Shinoda Bolen, Gods in Everyman: A New Psychology of Men’s Lives and Loves p.130-160 (1989) According to Bolen, the archetypes of Cassandra and Apollo are not gender-specific. She states that "women often find that a particular male god exists in them as well, just as I found that when I spoke about goddesses men could identify a part of themselves with a specific goddess. Gods and goddesses represent different qualities in the human psyche. The pantheon of Greek deities together, male and female, exist as archetypes in us all… There are gods and goddesses in every person."Jean Shinoda Bolen, Gods in Everyman: A New Psychology of Men’s Lives and Loves p.x-xi (1989) "As an archetype, Apollo personifies the aspect of the personality that wants clear definitions, is drawn to master a skill, values order and harmony, and prefers to look at the surface rather than at what underlies appearances. The Apollo archetype favors thinking over feeling, distance over closeness, objective assessment over subjective intuition."Jean Shinoda Bolen, Gods in Everyman: A New Psychology of Men’s Lives and Loves p.135 (1989) Of what she describes as the negative Apollonic influence, Dr. Bolen writes: Bolen suggests that a Cassandra woman (or man) may become increasingly hysterical and irrational when in a dysfunctional relationship with a negative Apollo, and may experience others' disbelief when describing her experiences. Corporate world Foreseeing potential future directions for a corporation or company is sometimes called ‘visioning’.Davies, P., ‘The Cassandra Complex: how to avoid generating a corporate vision that no one buys into’ pp.103-123 in Success in Sight: Visioning (1998) Yet achieving a clear, shared vision in an organization is often difficult due to a lack of commitment to the new vision by some individuals in the organization, because it does not match reality as they see it. Those who support the new vision are termed ‘Cassandras’ – able to see what is going to happen, but not believed. Sometimes the name Cassandra is applied to those who can predict rises, falls, and particularly crashes on the global stock market, as happened with Warren Buffett, who repeatedly warned that the 1990s stock market surge was a bubble, attracting to him the title of 'Wall Street Cassandra'.The Bear Book: Survive and Profit in Ferocious Markets, p.81 (2000) Environmental movement Many environmentalists have predicted looming environmental catastrophes including climate change, rise in sea levels, irreversible pollution, and an impending collapse of ecosystems, including those of rainforests and ocean reefs.AtKisson, A., Believing Cassandra: An Optimist Looks at a Pessimist's World, (1999) Such individuals sometimes acquire the label of 'Cassandras', whose warnings of impending environmental disaster are disbelieved or mocked. Environmentalist Alan Atkisson states that to understand that humanity is on a collision course with the laws of nature is to be stuck in what he calls the 'Cassandra dilemma' in which one can see the most likely outcome of current trends and can warn people about what is happening, but the vast majority can not, or will not respond, and later if catastrophe occurs, they may even blame you, as if your prediction set the disaster in motion.AtKisson, A., Believing Cassandra: An Optimist Looks at a Pessimist's World, p.22 (1999) Occasionally there may be a "successful" alert, though the succession of books, campaigns, organizations, and personalities that we think of as the environmental movement has more generally fallen toward the opposite side of this dilemma: a failure to "get through" to the people and avert disaster. In the words of Atkisson: "too often we watch helplessly, as Cassandra did, while the soldiers emerge from the Trojan horse just as foreseen and wreak their predicted havoc. Worse, Cassandra's dilemma has seemed to grow more inescapable even as the chorus of Cassandras has grown larger."AtKisson, A., Believing Cassandra: An Optimist Looks at a Pessimist's World, p.22 p.32-33 (1999) Other examples There are examples of the Cassandra metaphor being applied in the contexts of medical science,Web, S., Contemporary IMRT: Developing Physics and Clinical Implementation, p.357 (2004) Lantos, J.D., The Lazarus Case: Life-and-Death Issues in Neonatal Intensive Care, p.160 (2001) the media,Humphreys, L., Digital Media: Transformations in Human Communication, p.157 (2006) to feminist perspectives on 'reality',Eisenstein, L., 'The Cassandra Complex', p.37-41 in Haring-Smith, T., New Monologues For Women By Women - Vol II (2005) Delamotte, D., Women Imagine Change: A Global Anthology of Women's Resistance From 600 B.C.E. p.86 (1997) in relation to Asperger’s Disorder a 'Cassandra Syndrome' is sometimes said to arise when partners or family members of the Asperger individual seek help but are disbelieved,See Dr. Tony Attwood’s work, Maxine Astons conference outline as listed on WWW.FAAAS.orgJacobs, B., Loving Mr. Spock: Understanding an Aloof Lover, p.281 (2004) Jennings, Sheila Autism in Children and Parents: Unique Considerations for Family Court Professionals. Family Court Review 43 (4), 582–595. (2005) and in politics.Orwell, S., Angus, I., Orwell, G., My Country Right or Left p.378 (2000) There are also examples of the metaphor being used in popular music lyrics, such as the 1982 ABBA song "Cassandra." Atkisson, A., Cassandra's Lyre (song) on album Believing Cassandra 2000 ABBA: 'Cassandra' recorded October 18, 1982 as the B-side of the single The Day Before You Came The five-part The Mars Volta song "Cassandra Gemini" may reference this syndrome Fear Before the March of Flames, Taking Cassandra to the End of the World Party (song) on album The Always Open Mouth 2006, as well as the film 12 Monkeys. See also Martha Mitchell effect ("The Cassandra of Watergate") References Category:Greek mythology Category:Metaphors referring to people Category:Women and the arts Category:Women and psychology Category:Psychoanalytic theory da:Kassandra-kompleks de:Kassandra-Syndrom pl:Kompleks Kasandry it:Sindrome di Cassandra sv:Kassandras syndrom